Thoughts of Him (Brandon's POV) - Landon Smut
by MeromeFics
Summary: It was wrong. Having feelings for the blonde in such ways. Even so, the teen couldn't keep the other off his mind. Part 2 of "Thoughts of Him". There's really no plot, so you don't have to read the first part, though I recommend it! Part 1 is Lachlan's POV. {Masturbation, No Plot, Yaoi/Gay, Pure FICTION}


It was a faze. Nothing else. Brandon groaned at his sexual confusion. Its against his morals, it was wrong. Brandon had always liked girls, he's in a long distance relationship right now, with the nicest, most beautiful girl that would ever be offered to the teen.

He tried to push Kara into his mind, but Lachlan always was in the corner of it, taunting him. The Australian would always be there, and he has been, for awhile.

The tall, lean body, more muscular than his own. The poofy, blonde hair, messy and in his face. The pale blue eyes, glowing perfectly in the right light. The way he held back his Australian accent when recording, but it becoming thick when tired. All the perfect things that he wasn't allowed to have.

The teen rolled around on his bed trying to get some sleep. He never felt this way about anyone, especially not a man. It was irritating, frustrating, and sickening.

Brandon squeezed his eyes closed, staying like that until he drifted asleep. The room turned quiet for a few hours.

The teen started to shift uncomfortably, starting to lightly pant. He broke into a sweat while rolling around. Still asleep, Brandon started to whimper, unconsciously rubbing against the mattress.

His whimpers became moans, and the words he was panting became clear. "L-La... Ahh! Lachlan...! Mmmh... More..." The teen panted rubbing his semi hardness anywhere his hips could get friction.

A sudden jolt of pleasure awoke Brandon, and he immediately opened his eyes wide, sitting up. He looked down and groaned, pushing the covers off just to see a bulge and wet spot in his pajama pants.

He slowly started to recall the dream he was just fantasizing in, and in his still tired state, he continued as if he never awoke. He pulled down his loose hanging pants and boxers, kicking them off his ankles. Thoughts of Lachlan started to corrupt his mind, making all his mind numb in blissful fantasies.

Brandon leaned back down and closed his eyes, lightly handling his shaft. He started letting Lachlan fill his thoughts. He imagined the blonde hovering over him, taking a hold of Brandon's member and stroking it.

"Mmmh- L- ah- chlan...!" the teen continued to move his hand quick gasps escaping his mouth. He placed his free hand's fingers in his mouth and started to suck. He imagined Lachlan's shaft in his mouth as he pushed his fingers deeper into the wet cavern.

After thoroughly sucking his fingers, the teen moved them down and backwards, rubbing at his entrance. The teen shivered, as he gradually started to push the first digit in. He had never done this before- but in his sheepish state, he didn't care much. About half a finger inside, tears had already started to form in Brandon's eyes. It was more painful than he thought. A lot more painful.

Once the teen relaxed he began to continue pushing in his digit, slowly getting the whole finger in. He breathed heavily, still managing to pant little fragments of the Australian's name.

The teen started to move his finger around, moaning loudly as he did so. As he sped up, he brushed against an extremely sensitive area, and he pushed his hips forward, causing very pleasant friction. While doing so he groaned out another 'Lachlan'.

Brandon dared to add a second finger, but as he did so, he froze nail deep, instantly feeling way too full. The teen tried to shift his fingers, just causing more pain from himself. He removed the second finger and concluded he was too tight and needed lube before moving to two fingers.

Brandon brushed off the previous, embarrassing event and continued to pleasure himself, or let 'Lachlan' pleasure him. The American pushed himself onto his knees sitting up. From this angle he was able to thrust into his hand while keeping a steady pace with his finger.

It was all too much, picturing that perfect blonde holding him up while screwing the teen senselessly. When Brandon had hit his prostate dead on, he screamed Lachlan's name while thrusting into his hand, cum covering his hand and the bed sheets.

The teen collapsed backwards, heavily panting at the after glow of his orgasm. Brandon sheepishly turned his head to look at the digital clock on his night stand. It read '6:58', just enough time for him to shower and change for school. Exhausted, the teen sighed pushing himself out of bed, walking toward the bathroom with a lump of pajamas and dirty bed sheets.


End file.
